forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dusk Lord's throne
| communication = | languages = | alignment = }} The Dusk Lord's throne was a powerful magical location in the Plane of Shadow. Location The Dusk Lord's throne could be found in the Shadow Citadel in the Shadow Swamp, the dark reflections of the Lost Refuge and the Vast Swamp of Cormyr in the Plane of Shadow. The throne itself stood in the upper level of the tower, which still stood amongst the ruins. This room, with high shuttered windows and walls adorned with carvings of a dark, starry sky, resembled some kind of observatory or astrolabe—a strange thing to find in a plane of eternal starless night. Description Fashioned all of the glossy black stone obsidian, the Dusk Lord's throne was a massive seat, over 5 feet (1.5 meters) wide and standing upon a 10-foot-wide (3 meters) dais. It was big enough for an ogre or similarly large creature to sit on it comfortably, while humans and others had to climb onto to it. Shadows seemed to cling to the throne, stream from it, and pool around it. Defenses The throne had two hidden guardians—shadow elementals that emerged from the clinging shadows and attacked anyone who dared stand near, let alone attempt to sit. Powers The Dusk Lord's throne was a potent magical site that channeled and concentrated the power of the Plane of Shadow. It instilled a strange power in a person who managed to sit in the throne for at least one minute, but only if they'd had some exposure to Shadow Weave–based magic. Anyone who practiced such magic qualified, but so too did anyone who'd been a victim of a Shadow Weave spell. For the minute, shadows swirled around the sitter's head but they steadily faded to their enhancing vision. At the end of the minute, they gained a small resistance to cold energy and a form of low-light vision, able to see twice as far as an elf and four times as far as a human in low illumination. A sitter could only gain these powers once, were not cumulative with similar powers they might already possess or later gain, but they remained for a full year. The throne could also grant these powers to others without limit. History In the obscure lore of the planes, this seat had been called the "Dusk Lord's throne" since around the 1270s DR. However, there was no proof of a connection to the Dusk Lord, a practitioner of shadow magic sometimes said to have fled to the Vast Swamp after the fall of Sessrendale in the Year of Weeping Wives, 1232 DR. The church of Shar knew of the Dusk Lord's throne and its power when they came to the Shadow Citadel in or before the Year of Lightning Storms, 1374 DR. However, they did not know how to use it without disturbing the guardians, and an acolyte was killed attempting to sit in the throne. Bestra Mornscroll ordered that be left untouched until she had the chance to destroy the shadow elementals. Adventurers in service to Mystra fighting Sharran operations discovered the Dusk Lord's throne in early Eleint. Appendix See Also * Dusk Lord's Passage References Category:Chairs Category:Magical locations Category:Items from the Shadow Citadel Category:Items from the Shadow Swamp Category:Items from the Shadowfell Category:Items from the World Tree planes Category:Items Category:Locations in the Shadow Citadel Category:Locations in the Shadow Swamp Category:Locations in the Shadowfell Category:Locations in the World Tree planes Category:Locations